


The Only Exception

by TripCreates



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Introspection, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 07:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11076714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripCreates/pseuds/TripCreates
Summary: “I’m not good with people, and I don’t want to interact with them.”That’s what Kenma always thought about himself. But that was until Hinata Shouyou came barreling into his life.





	The Only Exception

**Author's Note:**

> So looks like I finally jumped into Haikyuu!! a few years late and haven't wasted anytime writing it. This is my first fic ever for this fandom so I'm a bit nervous. I thought it would be best to off with something light and short for now. 
> 
> This is unbeta'd but I have tried to edit it to the best of my ability. Sorry for any mistakes that slipped through. 
> 
> The title is from the same Paramore song. It popped into my head while editing and I thought it was fitting for this, not that song necessarily fits this fic. Just thought it would work well as the title.
> 
> I'd really appreciate any comments on this so I can get an idea on how I'm doing writing these new characters.

It’s a quiet night as Kenma lays in bed, unable to sleep. He should be tired after the busy day he’s had but sleep was evading him. Normally he’d just spend the time playing a game until he fell asleep but tonight, his gaming device laid abandoned on the nightstand as his arms circled his sleeping boyfriend instead. Now that volleyball was over for them for the year, Shouyou was able to come visit him for the weekend.

It was a nice change of pace for them, getting to just spend time with one another away from the court and others. It was a rare occurrence and Kenma always wanted to make the most of it. Long distance relationships weren’t easy but they found ways to make it work around their busy schedules. Now that they’ve been dating for nearly a year and graduation was approaching for Kenma, it’s gotten him thinking about his relationship with Shouyou.

_“I’m not good with people, and I don’t want to interact with them.”_

That’s what Kenma always thought about himself. Even in his third year of high school, he still hadn’t changed much from that. He stuck around for one more year in the club, despite Kuroo graduating, and continued to keep to himself. The new first years had taken some time to get used to, but eventually it was okay. When he stared high school, he thought he would stop playing volleyball once Kuroo was gone since he was the reason he played in the first place.

But that was until Hinata Shouyou came barreling into his life.

He stills remembers that day they first met and wonders how different things would be between them if they both hadn’t met after getting lost. Sure they would have met at the practice match, but would they be lying here now if that’s how they first met?

 _Yeah_ , Kenma thinks. They probably would have still ended up this way knowing how Shouyou is. It may have just taken a little longer.

Kenma glances down at the mess of orange hair in front of him. Even after all this time, he’s still surprised sometimes at the fact that they are dating. He remembers how shocked the team was when they found out, which was nerve-racking to no end for Kenma having that kind of attention on him. (Kuroo had been the only one not surprised since he’d picked up on Kenma’s feelings before he realized them for himself.)

No one from Nekoma said anything particularly negative about him dating Shouyou, but thought it was odd he would date someone from their rival team. Kenma was quick to put their worries to rest that he might favor Karasuno during their next practice match when they won.

He smiles when he remembers how them dating only seemed to only make Shouyou even more competitive and determined to beat Nekoma.

What did surprise Kenma the most was the fact the feelings were mutual. Their personalities were vastly different, not to mention their differing views on volleyball, but that didn’t stop Shouyou from always seeking him out at practice matches or training camps to spend time alone together. Or how Shouyou constantly texted him to talk about anything. It was nice.

 _But what will happen when I graduate?_ Kenma wonders. It was a topic they hadn’t discussed yet and he was honestly a bit worried about what might happen when they do.

Kenma’s thoughts are soon cut off when Shouyou shifts in his sleep, turning over to face him. Shouyou’s eyes flutter open and he looks up at Kenma, meeting his gaze.

“Why are you still awake?” he asks, his eyes already beginning to close again.

Kenma cards his fingers through Shouyou’s hair. “I was just thinking about some things,” Kenma replies, softly. “Go back to sleep, Shouyou.”

“You sleep too,” Shouyou mumbles as he buries his face in Kenma’s chest.

It doesn’t take long for him to be back asleep.

Kenma smiles to himself as he presses his lips to the top of Shouyou’s head. (It’s much easier for him to be affectionate when no one’s around to see it.) He tightens his arm around Shouyou and puts his thoughts to rest. There’s no reason to concern himself with thoughts of the future tonight. They would figure that out together later. For now, he closes his eyes and attempts to finally go to sleep.

He still may not be good with people or want to interact with them, but Kenma is happy to make an exception this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I've already got some other ideas noted down for this pairing as well as some other ships that I can't wait to get to!!
> 
> If you liked this and want to reblog on tumblr, use this [post](http://bekasyura.tumblr.com/post/161369521231/the-only-exception).
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/bekasyura) and [tumblr](http://bekasyura.tumblr.com/) as @bekasyura. Feel free to come and talk to me about Haikyuu!


End file.
